Young Justice: Rise of The Team (SYOC)
by Mr.Boomsday
Summary: When the adults are unable to work together to stop a Intergalactic threat, its up to a group of young heroes to come together and save the the world. In a desperate race against the clock to stop the destruction of the planet, can they step up to the challenge. AU (SYOC). Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the Siberian permafrost a golden box laid dormant, thousands of years worth of ice surrounding it.

Despite its age and predicament it seem to be in perfect condition.

A dim blue glow shined from its center, blinking every few minutes or so.

Then it began to intensify.

From a few minutes to a minute to seconds between blinks. A low humming began to emit from the box, slowly picking up in frequency. Then the box began to shake violently.

Then it let off a blinding light and the gravity in the area seemed to disappear as the permafrost around lifted into the air. The box itself followed suit, floating into the center of a newly formed crater. Bolts of what seemed to be electricity blasted off of it, scorching the nearby ground.

The hibernation of the box was over, now it was time to call forth the apocalypse.

Thousands of light-years away on the planet known as ironically as Apokolips, its ruler/god sat in his throne.

Darkseid.

His stone like face expressed no emotion and his eyes were closed, almost if he was sleeping. However it was quite the opposite. He was more alert than ever.

"DeSaad" Darkseid's booming voice rang out.

"Yes my liege?" DeSaad asked kneeling in front of the tyrant.

"Tell Varoff to gather his forces" His glowing crimson eyes opened.

"The Motherbox has awaken, our invasion of Earth is at hand" He continued.

 **Hey guys its me, . You can call me Boom and am here with my first story. A SYOC for Young Justice. Now let me establish somethings first, this is a AU and there are a few major differences. Here's the list.**

• **The only active superheroes are: Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Aquaman,Flash(Jay Garrick),Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna.**

• **All of them are still relatively early in their careers as superheroes.**

• **This takes place in 2017**

• **This team is the first incarnation of Young Justice.**

 **I think that's it, let's get to the app.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Species:**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Flaws:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Hair:**

 **Face:**

 **Skin tone:**

 **Body type:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Superhero Costume:**

 **Superhero Name:**

 **Powers:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Anything else:**

 **Now that pretty much it, no Mary sues or Gary sues and pm only.**


	2. The Call Part 1

The box floated, the permafrost that it had kicked up had return to the ground around the crater. Then it split apart. Each corner separating and becoming a 20 by 20 foot square.

In the center a blue-white light sphere began to grow in size and with a blinding flash, the end had arrived. Standing in the center of the crater was Varoff, the lead lieutenant of the forces of Apokolips. His dull grey armour was covered in scratchs,dents, and cracks. His helmet, which had horns reminiscent of a Blackfaced Ram. Was in a similar condition.

Raising to his height it was quite apparent that Varoff was a monster. 10 feet tall and seemly pure muscle, not to mention his inhuman facial features. Reaching into his satchel Varoff pulled out a boom tube.

Letting leave his grasp he watched as it floated higher in air until it was as high as him three times over. With a load but expected boom a yellow portal opened. Out from it came a stream of several dozen Parademons.

A sadistic smile spread across Varoff face, exposing his sharp inhuman teeth.

Three of the Parademons landed next him, one of them handed him what appeared to be a mix between a spear and an axe and maybe a mace.

"How many do we have?" Varoff asked, a hint of excitement in his demonic voice.

"650" A voice replied from behind him. Walking to him was a woman wearing similar armour but hers was in better condition. Her named was Zanvon, Zaroff's second in command for the invasion.

"Yes good, they do not stand a chance against us" Varoff said looking at the horde in the sky, his excitement rising at the thought of a conquest without the worry of losing.

"Umm Sir they have protectors" Zanvon said, uncomfortable with tone of voice her superior was using.

"Disjointed and inexperienced fools, they pose no threat to us" Varoff countered. He continued:

"Nothing can stop us"

Two days later and many miles away. A young man was sitting on his couch watching TV. His name was Lucian Storm and he was… bored.

He hated sitting still, he wanted to go outside to at least find something to do but the storm outside was pretty much a hurricane. The crime radio in the other room was dead silent. Meaning there's no crime to fight, at least right now.

So he did the next best thing: Work out but after awhile he knew there was no point doing it with his superpowers. So he sat down and started to watch TV.

And it sucked.

There was just nothing on. Letting out a sigh Lucian was about when to give up and turn off the TV when peep his interest.

"Monsters attacking military bases" The news anchor said in monotone voice.

"This bizarre story comes from Lenvile Texas, where Fort Steel was attacked by what witnesses are claiming demons, according to the witnesses they were over a dozen flying men who were breathing fire overpowering the base's security" She continued.

Well today just got a whole lot more interesting.

Meanwhile in Detroit, a teen of what seemed to Native American and African descent sat down at a library computer. He was wearing a baggy black hoodie and just as baggy black sweatpants. His hoodie was up as well.

His name was Marcus Locklear. And he was on a mission.

Putting his left robotic hand on the side of the computer, he began the process of hacking it. Then the information he wanted got to him in what seemed to be an instant. And he knew something was wrong.

Sightings of monsters, from the states all the way across the sea. He needed stop what was happening. But what was happening.

The same news broadcast that Lucian saw was playing on 15 year old Jocelyn Piers' TV. And she wasn't playing any attention to it.

She was listing to music on her bed, completely oblivious to the TV and the events that were being reported.

She was just as oblivious to her own role in upcoming events.

It was a dark night in Egypt, the moon looked over the the desert sand. In particular a small village, it had no name. Its origins came from a weird place.

The village was constructed by Hollywood movie makers back in the 70s, after filming the buildings which were all function were turned into homes for the poor. Now abandoned.

On the edge of one of the buildings, in a crouching position was The Sphinx AKA Cairo Crux.

His body was covered in fur and the only real clothing he had was a pair pants. Also he had a tail.

And he was hunting, he had been tracking a group of five winged monsters for the passed day and a half. He had followed their scent here, yet they were nowhere to be seen.

He was getting the feeling something was wrong.

Jumping down from his perch, he walked out into the middle of the town. Then he caught movement out the side of his eye. Turning he was met with the face of one of the monsters, a parademon.

He watched as it opened its maw, a fire burning in the back of its throat. Using his super speed he moved out of the way of the beast. The fire blasted from its mouth on to were he had just been standing. Rushing forward Cairo hit the beast with a right hook sending flying into one of the old houses.

Smelling the air Cairo turned his head to see the other four flying off, each had something in their hands. Before he could see what they were holding the one from before sucker punched him sending him tumbling across the sand.

Managing to stop himself he looked up to see the beast's foot coming down towards his head. Reacting quickly he grab the foot and rolled back, sending the beast face first into the floor. Getting on all fours Cairo jumped onto its back and began clawing wildly. The creature gnarled in pain.

A screeching from above caught his attention, looking he saw one of the other beast had come to help its friend. Its fist ram into Cairo's nose lunching him off the other.

The second he landed both beasts took off into the night sky. Looking up after them Cairo knew something was wrong.

Very wrong.

 **Hay guys its boom here with the second chapter of Rise of the ream. Now this was not the entire team. Let me give you the list so far.**

 **Lucian Storm (the dragon cursed flame)**

 **Marcus Locklear (Warbound Immortal)**

 **Jocelyn Piers (0B13)**

 **Cairo Crux (Flaming Fate Zero)**

 **That's the team so far, so keep sending those OCs. That's it.**


End file.
